thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Hattanzo (2011)
Hattanzo a.k.a The Drifter is skillful swordsman and a master blacksmith who specialized in forging swords and eventually forged the ultimate blade, the Sword of Hattanzo. This anthromorphic rabbit was considered by many to be the greatest sword maker of all time. He lived alone, devoted only to his craft. He eventually created the Sword of Hattanzo, his most prized possession and proudest achievement. He felt a sense of oneness with the weapon and was filled with a false sense of being unstoppable when armed with it. After word spread of the legendary blade, the Duelist appeared to challenge Hattanzo to a fight. The sword-maker accepted the challenge, and in his hubris he believed that the strength of his sword would overcome his weakness as a warrior. He fought bravely but lost to the Duelist who took the Sword of Hattanzo as his trophy. Losing his most valuable and dear possession to the Duelist, Hattanzo was crushed. He chose never to make another sword again, spending his life drifting around blowing where the wind takes, a shell of a man he once was. Later when Lion-O comes to the Swordsmen's Town for supplies, he meets the Drifter who advices him to leave immediately. Ignoring his advice, Lion-O enters the town where he runs into the Duelist and eventually loses the Sword of Omens to him in a duel. Hattanzo eventually helps Lion-O by forging him a new sword and giving him valuable advise with which the young lord is able to defeat the Duelist and claim all of his swords. Hattanzo also comes to Lion-O's aid when the Duelist tries to stab him. Defeating his old enemy with nothing more than a willow reed, Hattanzo tells the Duelist to never return again. Strengths Hattanzo is a highly skilled swordsman. Later on he learns the importance of defense and not relying entirely on power. His almost weightless body and agility help him to avoid any attack with relative ease. His skills later on reach such great levels that he is able to use a single willow reed to fight off the Duelist. Weaknesses Early in his life, Hattanzo was overconfident in his abilities as a swordsman. Even though he was a good fighter, he wasn't the best. Yet his belief that he was the best is what led to him losing the duel and his precious sword to the Duelist. Weapons and Equipment Hattanzo's main weapon is the Sword of Hattanzo, a mighty blade that he forged himself. Later on he is able to use a willow reed as a weapon. Appearances * The Duelist and the Drifter Trivia * The character's name is a merging of the name "Hattori Hanzo", a character in the movie "Kill Bill" who , like Hattanzo, is the finest swordsmith ever known. He then takes an oath to never make another sword before finally deciding to forge one more blade for the portagnoist, similar to what Hattanzo did for Lion-O. The character of Hattori Hanzo himself was inspired from the real life 16th century Ninja. Gallery